


An Ancient Past

by devilsnowcandy



Category: Journey into Mystery, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Female Character, Spoilers, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsnowcandy/pseuds/devilsnowcandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wrote her own story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ancient Past

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to and including JIM 645

The first time Loki consigned her, alone, to an ancient world, she was ill-equipped to deal with it. She had nothing, no capacity to change, only the knowledge of who had done this to her. The hatred she felt for him sustained her through eons. 

The second time he did it, she couldn’t understand why. She hated him for a while, like she’d promised, but she let go of it eventually. She made a new life under her old mistress’s name. She wrote her own story. 

And by the time she met Loki again, she’d long since gotten over him.


End file.
